


relax, everything is fine.

by Stevie77



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie77/pseuds/Stevie77
Summary: takes place during the episode "the party"claire ignores the fire alarm alert and spends the night at the spa with gloria
Relationships: Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Claire Dunphy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

The drive up to the hotel was quiet, they didn't talk much. Claire had the radio on and sang along slightly, and Gloria made a few snide remarks about her pitch. 

When they arrive at the hotel, it’s already well into the evening. Check-in goes smoothly, they already had the room set up. They aren’t in the room for more than 10 minutes before Claire receives an alert that the fire alarm went off. 

“I’m sure they are fine. Let’s just enjoy our weekend away okay?” Gloria asks with soft eyes. 

“You’re right. You’re right, I’m just being paranoid.”

“Do you want to come to get a seaweed wrap with me?” Gloria smiles. 

“Ew, no. I think I am going to get a massage.” 

“Yeah that’s probably best, you are always so tense.” Gloria teases.

Claire just rolls her eyes as the two leave their room and go their separate ways. 

Claire’s message was rescheduled for tomorrow after one of the masseuses showed up drunk. She went back to the room and and drew a bubble bath in an attempt to relax. She opened a bottle of wine, poured a glass, and sat in silence. She had ended up falling asleep after she was done with her glass, but was woken up by the sound of someone coming into the room. 

“Gloria?” Claire calls, she waits for an answer, but no reply. Gloria has put her earbuds in and was listening to a relaxing playlist Manny had sent her. 

“I’m just in the bath, I’ll be out in a second.” 

Claire climbs out of the bath and looks for a towel. All the drawers are empty, “You’ve got to be kidding me” she says under her breath.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and she is met with Gloria’s eyes widened at the sight of the blonde. 

“Oh my god Claire!” Gloria pulls her earbuds out, her mouth remaining open, and her legs not moving, she’s like a deer caught in headlights. 

Claire is attempting to cover herself with her arms and failing. Gloria takes the hint and awkwardly shuffles out the door 

“Gloria, can you uhh ...”

“Mhmm” she hums and comes back with Claire’s robe. 

“Here you go. Sorry I barged in - I was listening to music-“

“It’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it” Claire says, very eager to forget that Gloria just checked out her naked body. 

“You are a very beautiful woman Claire, and it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. You shouldn’t be embarrassed” Gloria says casually but avoiding looking at the blonde. She walks over to the closest bed and sits on the end. 

“I'm not embarrassed!” Claire shouts in defense.  
“But um, uhh thank you I guess. I’m just- I’m-I’m gonna get dressed.” 

She quickly grabs her clothes from the drawer and walks back into the washroom. She closes the door behind her and releases a big breath. Slips off the robe and replaces it with a blue matching pajama set. Takes one last breath before she emerges from the washroom smoothing the shirt over her body. 

“What are you wearing?” Gloria says giggling covering her mouth. 

“What? They are comfortable,” Claire replies, looking down at her outfit, seeing nothing wrong with her choice in sleep attire.

“Nothing. They’re cute.” 

Claire narrows her eyes slightly, not believing the lie. 

Of course, Gloria being Gloria decides to just change in the room, she strips down to her underwear and slips on a red lingerie dress that barely covers her ass.  
“Really? That's what you're wearing?” Claire asks in her typical condescending tone.

“Yes. I like it, it's comfortable. Plus it makes me feel sexy.”

“Oh please, like you need help feeling sexy,” Claire says as she watches the brunette climb onto the bed.

“What?” asks Gloria innocently from across the room. 

“Nothing. Forget it.”

“No, what do you mean?” Gloria asks.

“I mean look at you. You could wear a garbage bag and people would still think you're beautiful and then there's me who looks like, well, this.” Claire admits pointing to herself. 

“I think you are very beautiful...In like a..hot mom sorta way.” 

Hot mom? Claire thought. “Thanks” 

“Phil is a very lucky man.” 

Claire blushes in response, bringing her hand to cover her face. 

“How was your massage?” Gloria asks, settling on her side facing Claire across the room. 

“Oh, it was canceled, someone showed up drunk so-”

“I can give you a massage.” Gloria offers enthusiastically to Claire's surprise. 

“Uhh, I don't know-”

“Oh come on, this is supposed to be a relaxing weekend. Please?” Gloria brings her hands under her chin like she's praying, Claire has never seen her like this, “fine, but can we watch a movie?” Gloria nods in response, with a smile. 

Once the two are both on Gloria's bed, Claire laying on her stomach, with her upper body propped up with a pillow, and Gloria strangling her thighs, she begins to panic a little. In only her bra, she is so aware now of the temperature in their hotel room, it's a bit cool and her arms are decorated with goosebumps. Gloria, grabs the remote, turns on the television and leaves the first movie that shows up on a low volume.

“Is this fine? We can change it if you want.” she offers, Claire looks at the screen, “I’m sure it's fine.” she hums, it's just a generic hallmark movie, not worth paying attention to. 

Gloria begins at her shoulders, she grabs lotion from her bag and rubs it in with slow circles on Claire’s body. She closes her eyes and lets herself relax into the other woman's touch. Her hands were so soft and gentle, much better than when Phil has tried in the past. 

“You are so tight. You need to loosen up woman, how do you live like this?” 

“Oh, I don't know. I don't really get much time to relax. Constantly worrying about the kids, I don't know what I am going to do. Luke is growing up so fast. Oh my god and Phil” she pauses and takes a shallow breath before starting again.  
“And don't even get me started on the company. I feel like I am failing at everything and I’ll never live up to who my dad wants me to be.” Claire confesses, the smallest of tears welling in her eyes.  
Gloria doesn't say anything. Not knowing what to say. She just continues the massage. 

About 27 minutes later Claire falls asleep under the brunette's touch. Gloria smiles when she realizes. She gets up off the blonde and lays beside her, turning to face her. She lays for a few moments, studying her features. After a while she felt she was being kind of creepy so, not wanting to wake her, Gloria grabs an extra blanket from the closet and places it gently over Claire's body, giving her a gentle kiss on her head while doing so. 

“Goodnight,” Gloria whispers as she shuts out the light, climbs into the other bed, and closes her eyes.


	2. maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Gloria did spa things, but just normal stuff, nothing special. so this just skips right to the next night, because i wanted it to. and they drink and dance

“Gloria?” Claire asks leaving entering the hotel room seeing the brunette standing on the other side of the room attempting to get dressed.   
Gloria turns around like a shy child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, her cheeks slightly flushed. Her dress is stuck, and in need of being zipped up. 

“I- can you help me?” 

Claire smiles and climbs off the bed and walks over to close the space between them. Her heart was beating faster than she wanted it to. Seeing Gloria so exposed and so close, she swallows hard. She zips up the back and Gloria turns around, their faces closer than they’re used to. 

“You ready?” Claire says trying to avoid the obvious tension in the room. 

“Mhm,” Gloria hums in response. 

~

“It should be here in about 5 minutes,” Claire said, putting her phone back into her purse. The two stand in silence for a few moments until Gloria asks, 

“Do you work out a lot?” grazing her eyes down Claire’s body. 

“Umm, I do. Well,” Claire moves her arms awkwardly crossing them across her chest.   
“I run sometimes but that’s about it.” The blonde lies, she hasn’t ran much since she has gone back to work. 

“I’m just asking because you look amazing. Seriously, you are h-“ the brunette cuts herself off.   
“Thanks,” Claire says softly attempting to hide her smile but failing. 

Just then the cab pulls up to the entrance and the two climb in. Claire gives the address to the restaurant. The beginning of the ride is quiet. 

“I don’t normally drink a lot, but tonight I am going to get hammered,” Gloria says seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Oh really?” Claire says raising an eyebrow and turning to face her. 

“Oh yeah!” Gloria responds nodding enthusiastically. “This weekend is for mommy, and mommy deserves to let loose.”

Claire felt a slight heat begin in her belly, hearing Gloria refer to herself that way. She hated that she liked it.   
When the cab arrives at the bar the two women step out, Gloria grabbing on to Claire's arm as they approach the doors. Claire feels her breath hitch when their bodies brush one another when entering the building. 

They sit down at a free table, one near the back in low lighting, more intimate than Claire had hoped, but she figures it will be fine. They order food, simple burgers and fries, and two bottles of wine. They make brief meaningless conversation while waiting for their orders to arrive, drinking nearly a whole bottle. 

They quickly eat their meals, not exchanging much conversation. There is an odd tension between them, neither can understand. Then Gloria breaks the silence by asking: “Will you dance with me?”  
Claire is caught off guard, “Seriously? Here? Gloria, I don’t know-“  
“Come on Claire! It will be fun,” the brunette says with slight annoyance and raising an eyebrow.   
“Fine” Claire says reluctantly as Gloria grabs her hand and leads her to the open space in the bar. 

The two start swaying to the music, (which is a bit slow for dancing), Gloria moves her body beautifully to the rhythm while Claire tries to mimic her movements. Claire moves her body awkwardly and uses her elbows. Gloria tries not to laugh out loud at how funny the blonde looks. Suddenly the song changes to an upbeat one and Claire is relieved. 

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a sec,” Claire says leaning in close to the brunette so she can be heard over the music. Gloria nods her head and continues to dance freely. 

“Hey beautiful,” a man says grinding up behind Gloria

“Aye” Gloria shrieks, not wanting to be touched. 

“You want to dance?” he asks in a whisper against her neck. 

“No thank you. I'm here to dance ALONE Can you leave now.”

“Oh come on, beautiful” the man says, bringing his pelvic area and grinding it on her hip again.

“I said no,” Gloria says firmly backing away from the taller man. 

“Get the fuck out of here dude,” claire says coming up behind the man and tapping his shoulder, “she's with me and she said no,” she says making a shoeing motion with her hands. 

“Thanks,” Gloria smiles, “but I was handling it.” 

“Well, you do look beautiful this evening,” Claire says, slightly joking. 

“Claire, I've been told my whole life how beautiful I am. It doesn't even mean anything anymore.” the brunette lets out in frustration. 

“But you are beautiful,” Claire says softly, “more than on the outside, which obviously you are, buuut, you are also kind, thoughtful, funny and you have such a good heart.”

“You going soft on me now Dunphy?” Gloria asks, brushing a tear that escaped her eye and smiling. 

“You know what I mean,” Claire says avoiding eye contact. “You want to go back to the hotel? We can watch a movie”

Gloria nods in agreement.

~

“Here is the wine m’ lady,” Claire says, pouring the liquid into one of the glasses on the table and walking it over to Gloria. 

“Thank you” she takes the glass, and smiles, 

“This is nice. Just us, getting to relax. I found a movie called Carol. I’ve never seen it take place in the 50s, could be good.” 

“Okay.” Claire nods, climbing onto her bed. As the opening of the movie starts, Gloria realizes the volume is muted, she turns it on and it is so loud it startles Claire and she spills her glass of wine all over the bed. 

“Aww shit!” Claire yells

Gloria scrambles to turn the tv down while laughing a hard belly laugh. 

“Oh, Mami,” Gloria smiles softly.

“Great, now my bed is soaked and smells,-”

“Come here. You can sleep with me.” Gloria says patting the place beside her. 

Claire slides off hers and climbs under the covers next to the brunette. 

The two stay like that for a while, for the first hour of the movie they don’t say anything. They avoid looking at each other, not daring to make an awkward moment. Passing the wine bottle back and forth, their hands brushing lightly each time, Claire gets nervous each time. 

“Do you think that can happen?” Gloria asks under her breath.

“Can what happen?” 

“Two women. You think they could work?” 

Claire swallows hard, turning to face the other woman only to see that Gloria has been looking at her. It feels like her eyes could burn a hole right through her. The blonde's eyes drift to her lips, covered in a deep lipstick. Making her heart skip a beat. Suddenly she is filled with a courage she’s never felt before, a rising in her stomach that makes her feel all warm. 

No words are exchanged before Claire takes Gloria's face in her hand and places a soft, unsure kiss upon her lips. It only lasts a moment before the blonde pulls back with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. Shit! I have no idea what came over me, I-“ 

“Shhh,” Gloria whispers as she leans into Claire's lips again. This time it is more passionate. A tongue slipping in and a moan escape Claire’s throat. They pull away for only a short moment.  
Then Gloria leans in with hungry eyes and grabs Claire’s lips with hers. The motion was fast and smooth, arousal beginning to pool between the blonde’s legs. With Gloria’s hands wandering all over her body, Claire felt more alive than she ever felt before. 

“Gloria, I- what -what are we doing?” the blonde asks as the brunette trails soft kisses down her jaw and neck. 

"I don't know," Gloria answers, pulling her body off Claire's and sitting back up. 

They sit in silence for what feels like an eternity. Claire leans over to rest her head on the other woman's shoulder. it only lasts a moment before Claire and Gloria's phones both start ringing. suddenly they are pulled back into reality when they see who is calling, its Jay and Phil. Claire feels a rush of guilt fall over her body. Gloria too. they look at each other once more before each answers the calls. they each take a deep breath, 

"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, leave a comment and let me know what you want to see for future chapters


	3. I must be dreaming

Claire retreats to the bathroom and Gloria goes into the hallway, each talking low into their phones. 

They quickly wrap up the conversations. Phil is calling because he found out Luke and Manny had a party last night and isn’t sure how to handle the situation. 

“Phil, I’m kinda in the middle of something right now. --Can you just handle it, okay? bye.” Claire says frustratedly into the phone before hanging up. She looks at herself in the mirror and takes a deep breath. She notices a dark colour smudged around her lips. Gloria’s lipstick. A wave of guilt crashes over her. “Shit,” she thinks, you kissed Gloria. Why did you do that? Why did she kiss you back!?  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck” she mumbles to herself, trying to recompose herself. A quick shiver is sent down Claire's spine when she hears a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. 

“Claire?” There is a pause, “ Can I come in?” 

“Yeah,” the blonde answers dismissively. 

“So, Luke and Manny threw a party-”

“Yeah, well, I don’t care.”

“You- you don’t?”

“Nope,” Claire says abruptly, putting her phone on the counter beside the sink and bringing her hands to her face. The air between the women was charged with desire, frustration and fear. Neither daring to speak about the moment they shared just minutes prior. Gloria standing, leaning her body against the door frame, blocking Claire from leaving, both hoping the other would say something. 

“Should we-we should-uhh-” Claire clears her throat, “umm, we can’t-” she cuts herself off as she notices Gloria is approaching her slowly, with dark eyes. Suddenly she was holding her breath. 

“We should probably just go to bed. Goodnight.” Claire says, pushing past the brunette and climbing onto her bed and getting under the blankets. She is desperate to forget all that just happened, still, half-convinced she's dreaming, and none of it was real. 

“Okay. goodnight.” Gloria says, slowly walking back into the bedroom. She quickly undresses, Claire rolls over in the bed to not look at the nearly naked woman. Gloria replaces the discarded dress with a more sensible nightgown. She turns off the lights, sighs while looking at the resting blonde “it's okay” she thinks. She climbs into the opposite bed and tries to get comfortable under the blankets.  
Did I read the signs wrong? No. I couldn't have. She was the one who kissed me. Gloria thinks to herself.  
The two lay, wide awake, in separate beds, each pretending to sleep.  
Claire decides she can't get her mind to quiet, so she figures it's pointless to try and force it. She gets up and climbs into Gloria’s bed next to her. 

“Gloria?”

“Yes?”

“Can I sleep with you?” Claire asks nervously, afraid she’ll answer no.

Gloria just rolls over to face Claire, taking her hand and brushing her fingers through the blonde tresses. Soothing the nervous woman. they don't say anything, Gloria just continuing to play with the blonde locks, twisting them between her fingers, and smoothing them back out and repeating. She can read it in Claire's eyes that she is having lots of trouble with her feelings. It has been very back and forth the past few hours, and if Gloria was honest with herself, she has been struggling too. Ever since she's known Claire it feels like something has drawn them together. Never getting too close, but a tension in the air around them. 

Continuing to fiddle with Claire's hair, making heavy eye contact it's like they were the only two people in the world. Claire grabs Gloria's hand once it reaches the bottom of her hair, near her neck, and holds it against her cheek. The gesture is small but it ignites something in both of them. 

“Claire, before- when you uh, kissed me-” Gloria says low.

Shit Claire thinks. She is feeling embarrassed. 

“I'm sorry. We don't have to-”

“I would like to do it again,” the brunette softly confesses. 

"I must be dreaming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it was so short, I have been super busy with school


	4. I want this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of them doing it

“I would like to do it again,” the brunette softly confesses. 

“I must be dreaming,” Claire says so quietly, her words could barely be heard by the woman before her. 

Claire's eyes dart nervously from lips, to eyes, and back to lips. The distance is closing more and more, before they are both leaning in, and like a magnet pulling them together, Gloria places a gentle kiss on the other woman’s lips. In response the blonde wraps an arm around the other woman’s body, pulling her closer. Gloria smiles into the kiss. Each of them taking in deep breaths of each other. Gloria’s perfume making Claire feel dizzy, she feels intoxicated. 

Each touch of Gloria’s hands against Claire’s body felt like tiny fires set all over her skin, her desire to have her was growing with each wet kiss. 

They each pull away just enough so their lips were no longer touching, foreheads resting against one another.  
“Holy shit.” Claire lets out as Gloria begins placing kisses down her jaw and neck.

“what?” Gloria asks, fearling the blonde wants to stop. “I really want this. Don’t you?” The brunette asks. 

“I do.” Claire replies, as she pulls the colombian down into a passionate kiss. Her hands grabbing her ass. Gloria, surprised by Claire’s sudden control, a small shriek expels from her lips.   
Glorias hand begins to wander down the length of the blonde's body, sliping her fingers into the waist of Claire’s pants, her nails just lightly grazing over the undergarment. Gloria removes her hand from her pants to adjust her position, she sits back on her knees and bites her lip. Claire squirms, rubbing her thighs together, desperate for some relief. Gloria grabs the top of Claire's pants and pulls them off. It was like slow motion, watching the brown locks fall just so on her face. Her desire was building embarrassingly fast, but wanting to keep the momentum, she pulls her shirt over her head. Now just left in her panties, Gloria leans down to place slow meaningful kisses down her chest, to her stomach and stopping just at the waistband. The stain from Claire’s arousal, very visible, excites the brunette more than she expected. 

Claire, desperate for some relief, begins massaging her nipples until they are tight pink buds. Gloria gives Claire one last look with dark eyes before pulling her soaked panties off in one quick motion and immediately replacing them with her mouth. Spreading Claire's legs wide to allow better access. Her tongue lapping up claires arousal, the blonde lets out a choked cry. Gloria’s own desire pooling between her own thighs, stringing the fabric of her thong. 

The brunette wraps her lips around Claire's swollen clit and begins sucking hard then soothing it with her tongue, repeating the action several times. Much to Claire's appreciation, her moans becoming louder each time. She wrapped her hand in Gloria’s brown locks, pushing her closer to her pussy.   
She is getting close. 

Gloria senses this, so uses her one hand to reach up and fondle Claire's breast, and tweek the hardened bud, and the other squeezing her thigh hard, leaving marks from her nails. 

“Gloria i-” Claire's voice breaks, she is interrupted by Glorias fingers entering her with a forceful thrust. 

“Fuck Gloria, dont stop! God dont stop!”

The brunette increases her speed until she can feel Claire’s walls tighten around her fingers. Not daring to keep her eyes off the blonde.

“Oh god, fuck, I’m- im-” Claire cries out, her legs shaking and her hips bucking. Gloria is pleased with herself, she had never seen such a more beautiful sight. She keep a her fingers pumping softly, to help the other woman ride out the high.   
Removing her fingers from Claire’s pussy, she brings them to her mouth and sucks them clean. Claire watches with her chest heaving. She doesn't think she has ever had it this good before. She had never felt this way about anyone. She might actually think it’s lov-

“You taste so good,” Gloria says as she crawls up Claire’s body, causing the blondes stomach to fill with hot butterflies. Seeing Gloria’s erect nipples pushing against the fabric of her nighty. 

“Oh god” Claire says, 

“Claire I-I think we should talk.”

“Shh, I’m done talking. let’s not ruin it, it’s your turn” the blonde says taking Gloria’s lips with hers. A moan coming from deep in the brunettes throat when she feels Claire’s fingers lightly grazing the fabric of her thong, which was embarrassingly wet.   
“Right now it’s just us.” Claire says as she forcefully pushes Gloria off her and on to her back, straddling her hips. 

“God I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it’s a short one  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Let’s stay this way

“God I love you” 

The words fall effortlessly from Gloria’s lips, she didn’t even realize what she said, but Claire did. Claire’s heart actually skipped a beat, meeting the brunette’s eyes with hers, and in one swift motion, she removes Gloria’s lingerie, exposing her perfect breasts. Claire can’t help but stare at the exquisite creature before her. 

“Wow” was all she was able to say. 

With Gloria left in just her thong, Claire’s throat goes dry, her mind racing, I’m seriously doing this? Holy shit She swallows hard and leans over Gloria’s body to bring her lips barely touching the brunette's. The blonde licks her lips and gums as her fingers slide the thong to one side and finds Gloria’s wet center. 

She lightly touches where Gloria so evidently needs it.   
The brunette’s hips buck at the contact. 

“Claire please-”

The blonde used her fingers to briefly stimulate the clit but then pushing two fingers into the other woman. Gloria reacting louder than Claire thought she would. 

Claire pumps her fingers at a fast pace, desperate to give the same pleasure she received moments earlier. It is not long before she can feel the walls closing tight around her fingers which only motivates her to go faster, and curling them. 

“Fuck” Gloria cries, arching her back and her hands reaching for Claire. She pulls her into a passionate kiss, the blonde careful not to slow down her momentum. 

“God! Claire! Aye yes, yes. don’t stop!!” Gloria screams as she reaches her climax. Claire smiling a Cheshire Cat smile, she removes her fingers and licks them clean. She loved the taste, it felt natural despite her never doing it before. She lays her body down half on Gloria, hands holding her chin up to look at the beautifully disheveled woman beneath her. 

Neither woman says a word.  
They just lay bare, completely exposed.   
Their bodies intertwined.   
They drift into a perfect sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a multichapter story so let me know what you think so far.  
> i will be posting more soon.


End file.
